


[podfic] watch the queen conquer

by reena_jenkins



Category: Magic Mike (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mike likes it when Rome tells him what to do and that he's a good boy, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Rome like to boss Mike around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The problem is that Mike thinks he's good at sex, which is patently, sadly untrue.
Relationships: Mike/Rome (Magic Mike)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] watch the queen conquer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [watch the queen conquer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504605) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



**Coverartist:** **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:** Pre-Canon, Cunnilingus, Rome like to boss Mike around, Mike likes it when Rome tells him what to do and that he's a good boy, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X

 **Length:** 00:10:46  
  
 **Download Link:** You can stream or download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bMagic%20Mike%5d%20watch%20the%20queen%20conquer.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
